Ghost House
by aja83667
Summary: "Banyak kejadian aneh yang dialami luhan setelah pindah kerumah yang telah dikosongkan selama 20 tahun/aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah ini sehun/hunhan/YAOI/Horror/supernatural.. "
1. Chapter 1

Seoul, 1997

"aaaahhh ahhh ohhh stephennhhh.. "

Wanita cantik berusia sekitar 23 tahun itu terus mendesah tak karuan ketika pria diatasnya terus menumbuk vagina nya dalam

"fuck! kau ketat sekaliihh.. "

Gumam pria itu ikut menimpali

Kedua insan sejoli yang sudah sama-sama dalam kondisi telanjang bulat itu terus tenggelam dalam kenikmatan duniawi

CROOT CROOT

aaaaaaaahhhh

Keduanya mendesah lega ketika ejakulasi itu datang menjemput, sperma dari si pria itu masuk kedalam vagina dan menembus rahim si wanita

"Aku mencintaimu shi xun.. "

"Aku juga mencintaimu stephen.. "

BRAAAAAKK

keduanya sama-sama terkejut ketika kamar yang mereka tempati di dobrak dari luar

"Angkat tangan kalian.. "

"Apa yang-"

BUGH

"Stephen!"

Pria bernama stephen itu langsung tersungkur dilantai begitu ia mendapat bogem mentah dari si pria bertudung hitam

"Stephen"

Wanita itu berteriak histeris ketika 2 teman pria bertudung hitam itu mencengkeram kedua tangannya

"Shi xun-"

BUGH

"Diam kau"

stephen mendapat satu pukulan lagi disudut bibirnya

"Lepaskan aku bajingan!"

PLAAAK

Gadis itu langsung terjatuh ke ranjang ketika sebuah tamparan keras menyentuh pipinya

Salah seorang dari pria yang mencengkeram tangannya langsung beralih menindih tubuh telanjang gadis itu

"Lepaskan! Stephen.. "

"Shi xun! Lepaskan aku brengsek"

Pria bernama stephen itu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena pria bertudung hitam itu menahan pergerakannya

Kedua pria tadi mulai menggerayangi tubuh telanjang shi xun, salah satu diantara mereka bahkan sudah melepas celananya dan mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah menegang

"SHI XUN!"

stephen berteriak histeris melihatnya, ia berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari pria bertudung hitam itu

"Kau benar-benar berisik"

JLEB

ARRRRGHHH

"STEPHEN!"

JLEB

JLEB

stephen langsung tersungkur bersimbah darah dilantai, pandangannya mulai mengabur karena luka tusukan ditubuhnya

"Stephenn.. aaaaaaarrrrrghhh"

Shi xun mengerang kesakitan ketika kejantanan salah satu pria itu menembus lubang vagina nya

"Ooooooh fuck... Kau ketat sekaliii jalang"

"hiks.. stephennn"

"Shi xun.. "

stephen langsung kehilangan kesadarannya detik itu jugaa...

.

.

.

CROOOT.. CROOOT

"aaaaaahh nikmat sekali.. "

Ketiga pria itu menyetubuhi shi xun secara bergantian, gadis itu tampak masih sangat syok setelah diperkosa secara bergilir

Shi xun menatap sedih stephen yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dilantai kamar

"Kalian iblis! Kalian benar-benar biadab!"

Ketiga pria itu hanya tertawa keras mendengar umpatan bernada kebencian yang ditunjukan shi xun pada mereka

"Jalang sepertimu tidak pantas berkata demikian"

Ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil memakai celananya kembali

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi. bawa semua barang-barang berharga dirumah ini"

shi xun melirik sebuah vas bunga kecil disamping tempat tidur dan dengan cepat mengambilnya

PRAAAANG

ia lemparkan vas itu ke kepala salah satu diantara mereka hingga terluka dan berdarah-darah

Kedua pria yang lain tampak terkejut melihatnya, mereka segera berbalik dan menatap tajam shi xun

Si pria yang kepalanya berdarah hanya menyeringai tipis, dengan cepat ia berjalan menghampiri shi xun dan mencekik leher gadis itu dengan sangat kuat

"Dasar jalang tak tahu diri, berani sekali kau melakukan ini padaku brengsek!"

Shi xun berusaha berontak, ia memukul kedua tangan pria itu dengan tangan lemahnya

Kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang-nendang pria itu tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil

"akkhpghfff.. ucdjhfkph"

Shi xun mulai kesulitan bernafas, tangannya semakin melemah sebelum pada akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya...

Shi xun tewas dengan kondisi mata yang melotot tajam

"Dia tewas.. "

"jalang ini memang pantas untuk mati.. ayo cepat pergi, sebelum orang-orang desa tau"

.

.

.

September 2017

"Ini kuncinya tuan, sekarang rumah ini sudah resmi menjadi milik anda"

"Terimakasih"

Keluarga kecil Oh, terdiri dari Oh sehun sang kepala keluarga, oh luhan istrinya dan oh taeyeong putra mereka yang baru berusia 7 tahun

Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke desa yang letaknya di pinggir kota seoul, bukan tanpa alasan mereka pindah kemari. selain karena permintaan luhan yang ingin tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian kota, sehun juga berniat untuk memantau langsung project pembangunan hotel baru miliknya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari desa tempat tinggal mereka sekarang

"Eomma, ayo kita masuk"

Mereka membeli sebuah rumah besar yang sudah kosong selama 20 tahun, rumah besar itu dibeli sehun seharga 3 milyar won. luhan sangat menyukai rumah itu karena selain luas, suasananya juga masih sangat asri dan sejuk

"Taeyeong jangan berlari, nanti kau jatuh"

"Taeyeong suka sekali rumah ini eomma, rumahnya sangat besar"

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah aktif putranya itu

"Barang-barang dirumah ini masih sama seperti sedia kala, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.. "

Ucap jongdae selaku pengurus rumah lama ini..

Luhan terdiam sebentar, atensinya seolah tertarik pada sesuatu yang ditutupi kain putih besar, ia pun memituskan untuk menarik kain putih itu yang ternyata digunakan untuk menutupi bingkai lukisan besar yang terpajang di dinding rumah

"Lukisan siapa ini jongdae ssi?"

"Pemilik rumah yang sebelumnya, lukisan ini sudah terpajang dari awal pembangunan rumah ini.. saya harap anda tidak memindahkan atau menggesernya sama sekali"

"Memangnya kenapa jongdae ssi?"

Jongdae tersenyum tipis "untuk menghargai si pemilik rumah"

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat, ia menatap lukisan gadis cantik berambut panjang itu dengan seksama,

'Cantik sekali' gumamnya pelan dalam hati

.

.

.

Luhan mengusap rambut taeyeong pelan, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. jongdae sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan sehun masih ditempat kerja, taeyeong sudah tertidur karena kelelahan bermain seharian

Pria cantik itu mencium kening putranya pelan dan menaikan selimut sampai sebatas dada

Ia kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk minum segelas air putih

Tepat saat ia melewati ruang tengah, luhan mengernyit heran ketika melihat siluet pria berpakaian serba hitam duduk diatas kursi goyang..

"Sehun?"

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju kursi itu

"Sehun sejak kapan kau datang? aku tidak mendengar suara mobil di depan.. "

Pria itu tidak merespon ucapan luhan sama sekali, kursi itu masih terus bergoyang dengan tempo yang teratur

"Sehun.. "

Luhan menyentuh bahu suaminya pelan..

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, ia bangkit dari kursi goyangnya dan menatap luhan sambil tersenyum samar

"Sehun ada apa denganmu? apa kau sakit?"

Suaminya itu masih saja terdiam dan hanya tersenyum tipis

Merasa bingung dengan tingkah suaminya, luhan mencoba untuk menyentuh wajah pucat suaminya..

TING TONG TING TONG

atensi luhan langsung teralih ketika suara bel rumah tiba-tiba saja berbunyi

"Tunggu sebentar.. aku buka pintu dulu.. "

Luhan bergegas berjalan menuju pintu utama, ia melirik sekilas lukisan besar yang terpajang di dinding rumah..

TING TONG TING TONG

"iya tunggu sebentar.. "

CKLEK

"luhan, kenapa lama sekali?"

DEG

mata luhan seolah hampir menggelinding keluar..

Itu sehun suaminya, ia baru pulang kerja bahkan suaminya itu masih menggunakan kemeja yang tadi pagi ia pakai

"Luhan.. sayang.. hei ada apa?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah luhan yang masih mematung

"s-sehun kau baru pulang kerja?"

"iya, aku baru pulang. seharusnya aku sampai tadi sore, tapi ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan tadi.. "

Mustahil, lalu siapa pria yang berpakaian hitam tadi?

"luhan, kau kenapa? dimana taeyeong? apa ia sudah tidur?"

"s-sehun bukankah kau sudah pulang? tadi aku melihatmu duduk di kursi goyang"

"Kursi goyang apa luhan? jelas-jelas aku baru sampai.. "

"tapi tadi aku melihatmu duduk dikursi goyang dengan memakai pakaian hitam, kau bahkan tidak menjawab ketika aku tanya dan hanys tersenyum tipis"

Sehun mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan istrinya itu

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan? aku tidak mengerti lu.. "

Luhan menarik tangan sehun cepat dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah

"Tadi aku melihatmu disin- eh?"

Luhan mengernyit kaget ketika tidak mendapati siapapun diruang tengah

"Apa lu? apa yang kau lihat?"

Luhan menyentuh kursi goyang itu dan memang benar tidak ada siapapun yang duduk disitu, ia edarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan hasilnya tetap nihil. hanya ada dia dan sehun saja disini..

"Sehun aku tidak berbohong, tadi aku melihatmu duduk dikursi ini" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kursi goyang

"Tapi kau tau aku baru saja tiba kan? tidak ada siapapun disini selain kita.. "

Luhan juga bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? siapa yang ia lihat tadi?

"sudahlah lu, mungkin kau hanya sedang kelelahan saja. sebaiknya kau istirahat"

Sehun menuntut tangan luhan menuju kamar mereka, sesekali luhan melihat kearah kursi goyang itu yang masih terus bergoyang dengan sendirinya

.

.

.

Pukul 12 malam tepat ketika semua orang sudah tertidur lelap, suara isak tangis seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja terdengar begitu lirih dan menyakitkan..

Lukisan sosok wanita berambut panjang itu tiba-tiba saja bergetar kecil dan aliran darah sewarna merah kental keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya

tangisan itu terus terdengar lirih dan amat sangat memilukan

'Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks'

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Next or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun memandang luhan yang tengah memasangkan dasi untuknya

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian semalam?"

Luhan mendongak menatap mata sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya

"Sebenarnya iya.. "

Sehun menghela nafas "hanya halusinasi sayang.. mungkin kau hanya kelela-"

"Tapi aku melihatnya sehun, aku tidak berhalusinasi.. aku melihatmu duduk di kursi goyang itu semalam"

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan hanya ada kita berdua semalam?"

Luhan akhirnya terdiam

"Sudahlah, lupakan kejadian semalam oke?"

Luhan mengangguk

"Yasudah, kalo begitu aku berangkat kerja dulu.. dimana taeyeong?"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan

"Taeyeong ah.. "

ia berjalan menulusuri setiap ruangan yang ada

"Sayang apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Taeyeong menoleh "oh eomma, lihat taeyeong menemukan boneka yang lucu"

Luhan berjalan mendekati putranya, ia memegang sebuah boneka perempuan berkepang dua

"Kau dapat boneka ini darimana taeyeong?"

"Dari sini.. " unjuk anak itu pada sebuah lemari tua kosong yang sudah dipenuhi jaring laba-laba

Luhan megedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan

Ada sebuah ranjang kosong ditengah ruangan, meja rias, cermin besar dan lemari kosong..

Sepertinya dulu ini adalah sebuah kamar yang sudah lama tidak ditempati..

"Taeyeong ah ayo kita berangkat.. "

"Appa.. "

Luhan berjalan kembali meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Nanti siang istrinya jongdae ssi datang kemari, ia akan menjadi asisten rumah tangga disini.. "

Luhan mengernyit "asisten rumah tangga? untuk apa?"

"Memangnya kau bisa mengurus rumah sebesar ini sendirian?"

Luhan terdiam dan sehun tersenyum lagi

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu.. taeyeong ah pamit dulu pada eomma"

"Aku pergi eomma.. "

"Iya.. Hati-hati sayang"

CUP

sehun mengecup bibir istrinya lembut "jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Luhan tersenyum lembut sebagai balasan

"Kau juga, hati-hati dijalan.. "

.

.

.

Luhan tengah memotong sayuran di dapur, memang cukup agak merepotkan mengurus rumah sebesar ini sendirian. usulan sehun untuk memberinya asisten rumah tangga memang dirasa tepat sekali

'Hmm.. Hmm.. Hmm.. Hmm'

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayurnya ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara senandung seorang wanita

'Hmm.. Hmm.. Hmm.. Hmm'

Suara itu terdengar sangat lirih, luhan kemudian mencuci tangannya dan mencari dimana sumber suara itu

Ia berhenti tepat beberapa meter dibelakang kursi goyang yang terlihat sudah lapuk dimakan usia itu

KRIET.. KRIET.. KRIET

Kursi itu berbunyi ketika seorang wanita bergaun putih menggoyangkannya

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

Wanita itu masih bersenandung lirih dengan seekor kucing hitam dipangkuannya

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, bulu kuduknya otomatis berdiri ketika mendengar senandung menyedihkan itu

"M-maaf, si-siapa kau?"

Kursi itu berhenti bergoyang dan ia pun berhenti bersenandung

Jantung luhan seolah akan meledak sekarang, saat wanita itu berhenti bersenandung suasananya jadi jauh lebih mencekam

TING TONG TING TONG

"OMO!"

luhan terlonjak kaget begitu bel berbunyi, sambil masih memandangi kursi goyang itu ia berjalan mundur untuk membukakan pintu

CKLEK

"Annyeonghaseo luhan ssi, saya minseok.. asisten rumah tangga baru dirumah ini"

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria mungil yang berwajah seperti hamster..

"Kau istrinya jongdae ssi?"

"Ne.. " ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo masuk"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan terkejut mendapati kursi goyang itu kosong tak berpenghuni

"Luhan ssi.. "

Luhan menoleh

"Saya bisa bekerja hari ini jika luhan ssi mau"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "oh iya, kau bisa membantuku masak untuk makan siang.. "

"Baiklah kalo begitu, bisa tolong tunjukan dimana dapurnya.. "

"Disana.. "

Luhan menunjuk arah dapur..

"Baiklah, saya permisi.. " minseok tersenyum sangat manis

Sekali lagi luhan melirik kursi goyang itu sebelum ia meneguk ludah dan bergegas menyusul minseok ke dapur..

tanpa ia sadari, mata pada lukisan wanita itu terus melirik kemanapun luhan bergerak

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan makannya sayang.. "

Taeyeong sudah pulang dari sekolahnya sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, anak itu langsung makan ketika luhan memberikannya sepiring nasi goreng sosis favoritnya

"taefhyeonghh lapharr shekaliih eommahhh.. "

Minseok tersenyum jenaka melihat putra keluarga oh, lucu sekali. ia dan suaminya sudah sangat lama menginginkan seorang anak, tapi sayangnya ia bukanlah pria yang diberi keistimewaan seperti luhan yang memiliki rahim di tubuhnya

Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat.. taeyeong ini terlihat mirip dengan seseorang.. seseorang yang..

"Minseok ssi.. "

"Ne?"

"Apa kau asli warga sini.. ?"

"Iya, saya lahir dan besar disini.. "

"Kalau begitu apa kau tau sesuatu tentang rumah ini? siapa yang dulu tinggal disini?"

"Seorang saudagar kaya berdarah inggris-korea bersama istrinya yang merupakan keturunan china asli yang sudah lama menetap dikorea"

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang? kenapa mereka menjual rumah ini?"

Minseok tersenyum tipis "saya tidak tahu.. "

Luhan terdiam sejenak

"Eomma, taeyeong sudah selesai. taeyeong mau main dulu"

"Mau main kemana?"

"Ditaman belakang, disana ada danau kecil"

Anak kecil itu berlari cepat menuju taman belakang

"Hati-hati sayang, jangan berlari..."

Luhan masih kepikiran perihal kejadian aneh yang ia alami sedari kemarin

"Minseok ssi, apa kau-"

TING TONG TING TONG

Siapa yang datang siang-siang begini?

"Biar saya buka pintunya luhan ssi"

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja.. Kau kembalilah kebelakang"

Minseok mengangguk tersenyum

Luhan berjalan pelan kearah pintu utama, lagi-lagi ia tidak menyadari jika lukisan itu terus memperhatikan setiap pergerakannya

CKLEK

"Sehun? kau sudah pulang.. "

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang tertinggal"

"Kenapa tidak menelepon? aku bisa mengantarnya ke kantormu"

Sehun tersenyum "tidak usah, diluar panas sekali, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan"

Luhan balas tersenyum "yasudah, kau duduklah dulu. kau pasti belum makan kan?"

Sehun menggeleng

"Minseok ssi tolong buatkan jus untuk suamiku"

"Baik.. "

"Minseok sudah datang? bagaimana, kau cocok dengannya?"

Sehun duduk dimeja makan

"Minseok bisa membantu pekerjaanku dengan baik'

"Dimana taeyeong? dia sudah pulang kan?"

Luhan mengangguk "dia sedang bermain ditaman belakang"

"Jangan terlalu sering membiarkannya main seorang diri lu, seharusnya sekarang dia tidur siang"

"Iya, nanti aku akan menyuruhnya untuk tidur"

PRAAANG

sehun dan luhan sontak menoleh kearah suara pecahan kaca tadi..

minseok berdiri dengan tangan gemetar, nampan dan gelas jus yang ia buat tadi sudah pecah berserakan dilantai

"Minseok ssi ada apa?"

"t-tidak apa-apa l-luhan ssi, a-akan segera saya bereskan"

Minseok segera bergegas pergi ke dapur..

Luhan mengernyit heran melihat tingkah aneh pembantu barunya itu

"Ada apa dengannya lu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, biar aku saja yang membuat jus untukmu"

.

.

.

Setelah sehun kembali ke kantor, luhan memutuskan untuk menyusul taeyeong ketaman belakang

Anak itu tengah bermain bersama boneka yang tadi ia temukan dikamar kosong

"Sayang apa yang kau lakukan?'

Taeyeong menoleh "eoh eomma, aku sedang bermain bersama anabelle.. "

"Siapa itu anabelle?"

"Boneka ini namanya anabelle.. "

Taeyeong mengibaskan boneka itu berkali-kali ke udara sambil tertawa senang

"Yasudah, sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur siang dulu.. "

"Tapi aku ingin tidur bersama anabelle.. "

"Ya, bawa boneka itu bersamamu"

.

.

Minseok memegang ponselnya gemetar, ia mendial nomor seseorang yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala

'Yeoboseyeo'

"yeoboseyo jongdae ah"

'ada apa? aku sedang bekerja.. '

"Dia disini"

'Mwo?'

"Dia disini, tuan stephen disini.. "

'Apa yang kau bicarakan minseok?'

"Aku melihatnya.. dia ada dirumah ini"

'Minseok.. kau tau tuan stephen sudah-'

"tapi aku melihatnya jongdae, dia nyata dan dia hidup! dia suaminya luhan"

'Mwo?'

"Ini tidak benar jongdae ah, luhan ssi dalam bahaya"

.

.

Pukul 00.00 tengah malam, sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan, sebagian pekerjaan yang belum selesai bahkan ia bawa pulang kerumah

"Lelah sekali rasanya, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan langsung tidur"

Jalanan menuju rumah barunya sangat sepi dan gelap, di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar seperti pohon pinus yang rimbun

KREEEEKK.. KREEEKKKK

"ada apa ini?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung, tiba-tiba saja mesin mobilnya mati

Sehun yang kebingungan beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil dan membuka cup mesin mobilnya

Uhukk uhukkk

Ayah biologis dari oh taeyeong itu terbatuk begitu asap keluar dari mesin mobilnya

"Ah sial.. aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru, tempat ini sepi sekali.. tidak ada orang sama sekali, ia seperti terjebak seorang diri ditengah hutan belantara..

"Astaga!.. "

Sehun terlonjak kaget ketika seorang pria kumal tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan wajahnya ketika ia berbalik dan mengagetkannya, ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang berdetak kencang

"s-siapa kau..?"

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya pada sehun

"Makan.."

"Mwo.. "

"Makan.. lapar"

Alis sehun bertaut bingung "aku tidak punya uang.. "

"Makan.. lapar"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, ia kembali ke dalam mobil dan mengambil sebungkus roti cokelat yang sempat ia beli dijalan

"Ini.. "

Pria itu langsung merobek bungkusnya kasar dan langsung memakan roti itu rakus

Sehun bahkan sampai meringis melihatnya

"Pergi.. "

"Mwo?"

"Pergi dari rumah itu.. kalian akan celaka.. pergi.. pergi kalian"

sehun mengernyit aneh melihat pria itu berbicara asal

"a-aku harus segera pulang.. "

Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam mobilnya

Ia berusaha menstarter kembali mobilnya,

STREEET.. STREEEETT

BRAAAAKKK.. BRAKKK.. BRAKKK

"Astaga, ya tuhan!.. "

"PERGI.. PERGI DARI RUMAH ITU.. PERGI SEBELUM TERLAMBAT.. PERGI!"

Sehun langsung panik ketika pria itu menggedor-gedor kaca pintu mobilnya dan berteriak histeris seperti orang gilaa

SREEET.. SREET

"Ayolah, kumohon nyala.. "

"PERGI.. CEPAT PERGI HAHAHA"

BRAAAKKK BRAAAK BRAKKK

SREEEET... BRUUUUM

"HAHAHAHA"

Pria itu mengejar mobil sehun sambil terus tertawa kencang

Sehun bergidik ngeri melihatnya "Dasar gila.. "

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan mondar mandir dikamarnya, ia belum tidur. ia masih menunggu suaminya pulang

Ia memegang kalung salib yang tergantung dilehernya, itu pemberian minseok sebelum pulang tadi sore

"Pakailah kalung ini setiap saat luhan ssi, kau harus selalu mengingat tuhan"

Luhan tersenyum menerima kalung itu "terimakasih minseok ssi"

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu, besok pagi-pagi sekali saya datang kemari"

"Iya, terimakasih untuk hari ini"

Luhan tersenyum lembut mengingatnya, ia pegang kalung itu erat. ia memang sudah sangat jarang mengingat tuhan

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

DEG

senandung itu lagi, pegangan tangan luhan pada kalung itu semakin erat. detakan jantungnya langsung tak terkendali begitu mendengar senandung lirih itu

Dengan tangan dan kaki bergetar ia berjalan keluar kamar, dan benar saja tepat diatas kursi duduk yang bergoyang itu, sosok wanita berambut panjang dan bergaun putih dengan seekor kucing hitam berada dipangkuannya duduk membelakangi luhan

KREEET.. KREEET

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

Luhan mengambil sapu yang terletak disamping guci

Ia eratkan pegangan tangannya, sungguh ia takut sekali sekarang

"S-siapa kau? p-pergi dari sini.. "

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

KRETTTT.. KREEETT

Kursi itu berhenti bergoyang

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

waktu seolah berhenti di detik itu juga, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dengan deras..

'Sehun, aku takut.. ' gumamnya dalam hati

Dengan tangan gemetar luhan mengangkat sapu itu ke udara dan bersiap untuk memukul wanita itu

"GRRRRRRHHH.. "

Detik itu juga wanita itu berbalik, alangkah terkejutnya luhan melihat betapa hancurnya wajah wanita itu, bola matanya menonjol keluar dan wajahnya dilumuri dengan darah, mulutnya terbuka lebar hingga menyentuh dada, mulutnya juga dipenuhi oleh taring-taring panjang berwarna kuning

"AAAAAAAAHHHH"

"GRRRRRRRHH"

SYUTTT

Tubuh luhan langsung terpental jauh hingga menghantam guci besar di ujung tangga

BRAAAAAKK

PRAAANG

SYUUTT

pisau dapur melayang cepat menuju tangan si wanita iblis itu

Dengan cepat ia terbang keatas dan bersiap menghujam tubuh lemah luhan yang terbaring tak berdaya

"GRRRRRRRRRHHHH"

Luhan berusaha bangkit, tapi tubuhnya seolah hancur semua

'Sehun, tolong selamatkan aku' gumamnya pelan dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Next or delete?


	3. Chapter 3

"GRRRRRHHHH"

JLEB

luhan berhasil menghindari serangan itu, hingga pisau itu menancap dilantai

SREEET

tapi tidak untuk kedua kali

JLEB

"AHHHHHHH"

serangan kedua berhasil mengenai bola mata sebelah kanan luhan hingga berdarah-darah

Iblis wanita itu mencekik leher luhan hingga ibu satu anak itu tidak mampu bicara sama sekali

"asdfthggfyckh.. "

Luhan berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan iblis itu dilehernya, tapi apa daya tenaganya tak sebanding dengan makhluk astral itu, ditambah lagi luka pada matanya membuat tenaganya semakin melemah

"GRRRRRHHHH"

SEEEET

Luhan berusaha menahan pisau yang akan dihunuskan lagi pada wajahnya

"AHHHHHH"

Telapak tangan luhan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak akibat goresan dari badan pisau yang berusaha ia tahan

"GRRRRRHHHH"

"afgdjhfffty"

Setan itu kembali mencekik leher luhan dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya masih ia tekan untuk menyayat wajah luhan dengan pisau

Luhan tidak kuat lagi, tenaganya seolah terus melemah, makhluk ini benar-benar kuat, tenaganya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan luhan

"GRRRRRHHHH"

"AHHHHHHH"

.

.

.

"AHHHHH LEPASKAN AKU.. LEPASKAN AKU"

"Luhan.. Hei.. Luhan kau kenapa?"

"TIDAK! KUMOHON JANGAN! LEPASKAAAN! TOLOOOOONG!"

"Luhan.. Hei sayang.. Luhan bangun!... OH LUHAN!"

"AHHHHH"

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, kedua tangannya dicengkeram oleh psehun suaminya

"s-sehun.. "

Sehun memandang istrinya itu bingung,

"Kau kenapa lu? apa kau mimpi buruk? kau terus berontak dan berteriak histeris dari tadi.. "

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kaku, "s-sehun t-tadi ada m-makhluk aneh, wajahnya hancur dan mulutnya robek, ia berusaha membunuhku. ia bahkan melukai mataku dan berusaha merusak wajahku"

"Itu cuma mimpi lu.. "

"t-tidak sehun, a-aku tidak mimpi, t-tadi itu nyata.. makhluk itu berusaha membunuhku, makhluk mengerikan itu.. "

luhan mulai histeris dan sehun dengan cepat memeluknya erat

"aku tidak berbohong sehun.. hiks.. yang tadi itu nyata.. hiks.. aku takut sehun.. aku takut sekali"

"Sssst.. tenanglah sayang.. kau baik-baik saja sekarang.. ada aku disini"

Sehun mengusap rambut istrinya itu pelan dan berusaha menenangkannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggumu pulang.. "

"Lalu kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Luhan mengernyit "apa maksudmu sehun?"

"Kenapa kau tidur dikursi goyang?"

DEG

Tubuh luhan menegang, dengan cepat ia menoleh dan benar saja.. sedari tadi ternyata dia duduk diatas kursi goyang.

tapi.. bagaimana bisa?

"Lain kali jika aku pulang larut, kau tidak perlu menungguku seperti ini.. kau bisa tidur duluan jika kau mau"

Luhan tidak merespon, ia masih shock dan tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa tidur diatas kursi goyang

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur, aku sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk.. besok aku ada rapat pagi.. "

Luhan masih belum juga merespon

Sehun menangkup wajah luhan dengan kedua tangannya

"sayang.. "

"Huh?"

Sehun terdiam..

"Ayo kita tidur.. "

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk walaupun masih dengan tatapan kosong

.

.

.

"Saat melihat taeyeong kemarin aku merasa anak itu mirip seseorang, dan benar saja ternyata dia anak dari tuan sehun. seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang tuan stephen"

Pasangan suami istri itu duduk berdua dimeja makan

"Hari ini kau akan kesana lagi?"

Minseok mengangguk "iya.. aku harus kesana.. apa kau pernah bertemu dengan tuan sehun?"

Jongdae menggeleng "aku belum pernah bertemu secara langsung.. aku hanya pernah berbicara dengannya melalui telepon"

"Tapi aku pernah melihat anaknya.. taeyeong memang sangat mirip dengan tuan stephen.. "

"Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam saja jongdae ya.. mereka dalam bahaya.. jika sampai arwah shi xun melihat tuan sehun maka-"

DRRRRRTTTTT.. DRRRRTTT

jongdae dan minseok kompak terdiam begitu meja makan yang mereka tempati bergetar sendiri begitu nama shi xun disebut

GLUP

keduanya menelan ludah gugup dan saling memandang dalam ketakutan

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti"

.

.

.

Sehun memandang istrinya bingung, sarapan pagi ini berlangsung hening. daritadi luhan hanya diam dan mengaduk-aduk supnya pelan tanpa ada niatan memakannya sama sekali

"Ekhem.. luhan kau baik-baik saja..?"

Luhan masih tidak merespon..

"Luhan.. "

"Luhan..?"

"Oh Luhan!"

"Huh?"

Luhan baru menoleh, sehun menghela nafasnya kasar.. jujur ia tidak suka luhan seperti ini

"Kau ini kenapa sih lu? sikapmu aneh sekali belakangan ini.. "

Luhan menunduk "ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah ini sehun ah.. "

"Aku.. takut"

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, ia hela nafasnya berat

"Kau hanya terlalu kelelahan luhan, itu hanya halusinasimu saja"

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi sehun.. ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah ini"

Sehun membanting sendok garpunya kasar "berhentilah bersikap kekanakan luhan, mimpi buruk itu hanya bunga tidur. kau tidak sepantasnya bersikap berlebihan seperti ini"

"Sehun aku tidak-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin kau membicarakan hal ini lagi, aku tidak percaya pada hal-hal gaib seperti itu"

Sehun beranjak pergi dan mengambil jas kerjanya yang menjuntai di kursi makan

Luhan menghela nafasnya lemah, sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

Dikamar taeyeong..

Anak itu sudah bisa memakai dasinya sendiri dengan benar, ia tersenyum jenaka menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin

Ia alihkan atensinya pada boneka anabelle yang ia simpan diatas meja belajar

"Aku harus sekolah dulu.. nanti sepulang sekolah kita main lagi sampai puas.. "

Ia mengusap kepala boneka itu pelan

"Kau tahu anabelle? Kau satu-satunya teman yang aku punya disini.. aku sangat kesepian.. tapi semenjak ada kau.. aku merasa tidak kesepian lagi hehehe"

"Taeyeong apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Taeyeong terlonjak kaget ketika ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkannya

"Anak laki-laki tidak boleh bermain boneka"

"Tapi appa anabelle itu temanku.. dia satu-satunya teman yang aku punya"

Sehun melirik sekilas boneka itu "appa bisa membelikanmu robot-robotan mahal sebanyak apapun yang kau mau, kau tidak perlu menyimpan boneka kumal seperti itu"

Taeyeong menggeleng cepat "aniyo, taeyeong hanya butuh anabelle.. "

Sehun menghela nafas "baiklah, kau boleh menyimpan boneka itu, sekarang ayo kita ke sekolah, appa sudah terlambat ke kantor"

"Tapi taeyeong belum sarapan appa"

"Kita sarapan diluar.. "

"Wae? memangnya eomma tidak masak?"

"Appa ingin saja sarapan diluar, ayo cepat. kita sudah terlambat"

Taeyeong mengangguk, setelah taeyeong keluar kamar, sehun menutup pintu itu rapat

Sepersekian detik setelah pintu ditutup, bola mata pada boneka anabelle bergerak cepat kearah kiri dan kembali lagi ketempat semula hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik pula..

.

.

.

SRRRRRTTTHHH

suara air yang keluar dari shower kamar mandi utama terdengar deras dan nyaring, luhan sedang mandi sekarang..

"ada apa ini?"

tiba-tiba saja air showernya mati, rambut luhan yang masih dipenuhi busa shampoo membuat ia tidak bisa membuka mata

KREET KREET

ia berusaha memutar knop pemutar shower berharap airnya keluar lagi

KREET KREET

"Ck, kenapa tidak mau nyala?"

KREET KREET

BYURRR

Air itu akhirnya keluar lagi dengan deras, luhan kembali melanjutkan membilas rambutnya sampai bersih

SRRRRHHHH

Ia matikan shower setelah rambutnya bersih

Luhan mengusap matanya pelan, ia buka matanya perlahan..

DEG

"a-apa ini?"

Tubuh luhan bergetar ketakutan ketika rambut, tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh darah

Ia tanggahkan kepalanya keatas dan memutar kembali kenop pemutar shower

SRRRRHHHHH

"AHHHHHH"

Luhan langsung terlonjak takut ketika air showernya berubah warna jadi semerah darah

Buru-buru ia keluar dari shower room dan mencuci wajah di wastafel

SRRRRHHHH

Saat sedang mencuci wajahnya, luhan melirik kearah kaca wastafel..

DEG

"AHHHHHH"

'YOU DIE'

Luhan shock, siapa yang menulis tulisan itu di cermin wastafel? tulisan itu dibuat dengan noda darah..

TING TONG TING TONG

Luhan langsung mengalihkan atensinya, dengan cepat ia pakai bathrobe nya asal dan berlari menuju pintu utama

Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya dari lantai dua

CKLEK

"Minseok ssi.. "

"Luhan ssi.. apa yang terjadi? kenapa penampilanmu berantakan sekali?"

"Tadi dikamar mandi-"

Luhan terdiam

"Luhan ssi, ada apa?"

Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara pada minseok.. ia pasti akan dianggap gila jika menceritakan hal gila itu pada orang lain

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo masuk"

.

.

.

Pria albino itu terlihat sangat fokus pada layar laptop di depannya, jari-jari tangannya bergerak cepat mengetik laporan mingguan kantor untuk minggu ini

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

"Hey sehun ah, apa kabar?"

"Oh jongin ah, lama tidak bertemu. aku baik, bagaimana dengan mu?"

Sehun berdiri dan menyambut sahabat lamanya jongin yang tiba-tiba saja datang berkunjung

"Aku baik.. bagaimana kabar istrimu? dan taeyeong anakmu?"

Sehun melepas kacamata bacanya

"Mereka baik.. apa yang membuatmu jauh-jauh datang kemari?"

"Kebetulan aku berencana membangun sebuah cafe disekitar sini.. jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir"

Sehun mengangguk

"Ada apa? sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah.. "

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan luhan saja"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Belakangan ini sikapnya sedikit aneh.. "

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia sering berbicara hal-hal mistis, dia jadi sering ketakutan karena itu"

"Lalu? apa tindakanmu sebagai suami?"

"Jujur saja aku tidak mempercayai hal-hal yang seperti itu.. aku rasa luhan hanya berhalusinasi saja"

"Jika benar luhan mengalami sesuatu yang diluar nalar bagaimana?"

"Kau mempercayai hal-hal yang seperti itu?"

"Percaya tidak percaya, asal kau tahu sehun. manusia selalu hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk tak kasat mata seperti itu.. "

Sehun terdiam, sejujurnya ia memang tidak pernah mempercayai hal-hal mistis seperti itu

.

.

.

Luhan membawa kursi goyang itu kebelakang rumahnya. ia menyiram kursi itu dengan minyak tanah dan membakarnya dengan menggunakan korek api

Ia berharap kejadian mistis yang ia alami akan berakhir setelah ia membakar kursi itu

Ditempat lain..

Tepatnya di depan rumah, minseok sibuk menanam daun sirih disekitar rumah dan menempel kertas jimat. menurut kepercayaan orang dulu, daun sirih dipercaya bisa menghilangkan dan menghalau aura negatif yang ada disekitar rumah

"Aku pulang.. "

Minseok menoleh "oh tuan muda taeyeong sudah pulang"

Pria mungil itu buru-buru menghampiri anak itu, sungguh minseok sangat menyukai taeyeong, dia sangat lucu dan tampan. andai saja ia punya anak..

"Oh paman minseok.. selamat siang"

taeyeong membungkuk 90%

"Apa tuan muda sudah makan? paman dan ibumu sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu"

"Oh benarkah? taeyeong belum makan, taeyeong lapar.. "

"Yasudah.. ayo masuk"

"Ne"

Taeyeong tersenyum khas anak-anak

.

.

"Tae.. Jangan main boneka dulu, kau harus makan sayang"

Di meja makan taeyeong terlihat sangat asyik dengan anabelle dipangkuannya, ia memainkan rambut kepang anabelle dan tertawa senang

Minseok datang sambil membawa hidangan lauk pauk dan terkejut melihat taeyeong bermain boneka

"t-tuan muda taeyeong, darimana anda mendapatkan boneka itu?"

Taeyeong menoleh "dari kamar kosong disana"

"Mwo?"

"Ada apa minseok ssi?"

"a-ah tidak tuan, k-kalau begitu saya permisi.. "

Luhan menatap penuh selidik minseok yang seolah sangat ketakutan begitu ia melihat anabelle

"Eomma, taeyeong lapar.. "

Luhan menoleh "ah iya sayang.. "

.

.

"Jika bisa.. kamar kosong itu jangan sampai terbuka luhan ssi"

Hari sudah mulai sore dan minseok bersiap untuk pulang

"Memangnya kenapa minseok ssi? apa kau tau sesuatu?"

"a-ah tidak, bukan begitu.. hanya saja kamar itu sudah ditutup dari 20 tahun yang lalu"

Luhan memandang minseok penuh selidik

"Minseok ssi.. kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

Pria berwajah mirip hamster itu hanya terdiam bingung tak tahu harus menjawab apa

"Minseok ssi.. aku mengalami banyak kejadian aneh selama tinggal disini, aku terus diganggu oleh makhluk makhluk aneh yang aku tidak tau apa yang mereka inginkan dariku.. "

"Jika kau tau sesuatu tolong segera beritahu aku.. aku tidak mau terus diganggu seperti ini"

Minseok terdiam kaku, ia menundukan kepalanya

"s-saya harus segera pulang luhan ssi.. saya permisi"

"Minseok ssi.. Minseok ssi"

Luhan memandang punggung minseok yang berjalan cepat menjauhi pandangannya

.

.

.

Minseok duduk dibangku ruang tamu sambil meminum secangkir teh hijau, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.30 malam. suaminya jongdae tidak akan pulang malam ini karena pekerjaannya

Ia termenung sendirian dan memikirkan ucapan luhan tadi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus terjadi. luhan bahkan sudah mulai mengalami gangguan

lampu dirumah minseok tiba-tiba saja mati, sambil berdecak kesal minseok mencari lilin dan korek api di dalam laci yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk

"OMO"

DEG

minseok terlonjak kaget ketika lilin dinyalakan.

tiba-tiba saja sesosok boneka anabelle yang di mainkan taeyeong tadi duduk diatas meja di depan tempat duduk minseok

"a-apa ini?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Minseok mencengkram celananya kuat

SYUTTTT

BUGH

BRAAAAKKK

"Ahhhhh... "

Tubuh minseok langsung terlempar keatap dan jatuh menghantam meja hingga hancur

SLUUUUTTT

Kabel listrik yang tergulung di dekat kelambu lampu langsung menjalar dan melilit tubuh minseok

"t-tolong.. "

Tubuh minseok langsung tertarik keatas hingga ia menggantung dengan posisi terbalik

Minseok berusaha melepaskan kabel yang menggulung tubuhnya

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika kipas angin dibawah tiba-tiba saja berputar.

KREEETT KREEETTT

DEG

Minseok menghentikan gerakan tangannya, secara perlahan ia melirik kipas angin yang berputar sendiri

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

jantung minseok berdetak sangat cepat "a-aku mohon jangan ganggu aku, a-aku hanya ingin membantu luhan s-saja, s-sungguh.. tolong l-lepaskan aku"

Monolog nya seorang diri..

Suara hembusan angin dari kipas angin dibawahnya membuat suasana jadi semakin menegangkan

Dengan serampangan minseok mencoba membuka kembali ikatan kabel listrik ditubuhnya

KREEEETT.. KREEETTT.. KRETAKKK

"Huhh?"

SYUTTTT

BYURRRR

CROOOOTT

BRAAAAKK

Baling-baling kipas itu terlepas dan dengan cepat menebas leher minseok hingga putus dan terjatuh kelantai, darah segar yang berasal dari leher dan kepala minseok langsung membanjiri lantai rumah minseok..

Kepala minseok yang terputus itu menggelinding tepat sampai di depan pintu dengan mata yang terbuka lebar..

Drrrt.. Drrrt.. Drrrt

Ponsel dimeja nakas bergetar

'Jongdae's calling' terpampang di layar monitor

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju dapur, ia tetap tidak bisa tidur jika suaminya belum pulang

Ia mengambil segelas air dingin dari dalam kulkas

SSSSSSSSTTT

Televisi diruang tengah tiba-tiba saja menyala dengan sendirinya, luhan berjalan cepat kearah ruang tengah

Televisi itu hanya menampilkan gambar kusut seperti semut

TIIIT

Luhan memencet tombol off

"Signal bonae.. Signal bonae.. Jirit jirit jirit"

"OMO"

Luhan memegang dadanya kaget, tepat setelah televisi mati, radio dibelakangnya tiba-tiba menyala..

Dengan cepat luhan mematikannya juga

Drrrt.. Drrt.. Drrrt

Lalu kemudian, lampu diruangan tengah tiba-tiba mati dan nyala dengan sendirinya

Luhan mulai waspada, ia berlari dengan cepat dan menabrak kursi goyang yang tersimpan dengan rapi ditempatnya semula

DEG

"b-bagaimana bisa? kursi ini kan sudah.. "

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

DEG

senandung itu lagi.. luhan dengan cepat berdiri, ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan..

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? kenapa kau terus mengangguku?"

Luhan menatap nyalang "keluar! tunjukan wajahmu dihadapanku"

SREEEET

sesosok bayangan hitam melintas dengan cepat dibelakang tubuh luhan

Luhan menoleh, ia genggam kalung salibnya erat "tunjukan dirimu pengecut!"

Sesosok bayangan wanita bermulut robek itu muncul lagi dibelakang tubuh luhan sambil membawa pisau

"GRRRRRHHHH"

luhan berbalik dan sosok itupun menghilang

Nafas luhan memburu, ia pejamkan matanya dengan tubuh bergetar

"Atas nama bapak dan roh kudus.. Aku berlindung dari kekuatan jahat iblis-iblis yang terkutuk"

Drrrrt. Drrrt..

Lampu kembali berkedip-kedip

SYUUUT

"AHHHHH"

BRUUUUUK

Tubuh luhan jatuh kebelakang hingga tubuhnya terbaring dilantai

GREPPP

"hmmpfthh.. "

Luhan bisa merasakan ada yang mencekik lehernya tapi ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena lampu yang terus berkedip

SREEEEET

Tubuh luhan diseret diatas lantai dengan cepat

"GRRRRRRHHHH"

Lampu masih berkedip cepat, sosok iblis bermulut robek itu terlihat ketika lampu menyala, tapi ketika lampunya mati tubuh luhan seolah diseret tanpa ada yang menyeret

SREEETT

BRAAAAAAKKK

tubuh luhan diseret hingga menabrak pintu utama

.

.

Sehun sampai di depan rumah sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar, atas usulan jongin ia berniat untuk meminta maaf pada istrinya itu atas sikapnya tadi pagi..

BRAAAAKK

Sehun terkejut ketika pintu rumah tiba-tiba saja terbuka

"Luhan"

Sehun langsung berlari panik begitu melihat luhan yang tergeletak diteras luar

"s-sehun.. "

"Ada apa ini lu? kenapa-"

"Sehun, makhluk itu menganggu ku lagi, tadi ia mencekik leherku dan hampir membunuhku"

Sehun menatap ke dalam rumah

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam lu.. "

"Tadi dia disana, wajahnya hancur dan mulutnya robek.. "

Sehun memandang istrinya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

Tidak ingin membuat suaminya semakin salah paham, luhan menarik tangan sehun dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi

"Tadi pagi air showernya berubah jadi darah sehun ah.. "

Sehun memutar kenop pemutarnya pelan

KREEETTT KREETT

CIIITT

SRRRRHHHH

Air jernih keluar dengan deras dari shower tua itu

Luhan terperangah "b-bagaimana bisa.. "

Luhan kemudian menarik tangan sehun menuju wastafel

"Tadi disini ada yang menulis- eh.. "

Luhan terperangah lagi, tulisan 'YOU DIE' itu sudah hilang tak berbekas

"Sehun aku tidak bohong, tadi dicermin ini ada tulisan 'YOU DIE' yang ditulis dari noda darah.. "

Sehun terdiam dan terus memandang luhan

"Sehun aku mohon percayalah padaku"

Sehun menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya pelan

"Luhan aku.. "

"Untukmu.. "

sehun menyodorkan bunga mawar yang tadi ia bawa

"Tadinya aku berniat meminta maaf padamu karena telah membentakmu tadi pagi. tapi setelah melihat ini aku.. "

Luhan diam, matanya berkaca-kaca

"kau membuatku kesal.. "

DEG

airmata luhan langsung mengalir detik itu juga

"Sehun kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku.. hiks.. aku tidak bohong sehun.. aku tidak bohong.. hiks a-aku ketakutan"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini luhan!"

Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi

Luhan menundukan kepalanya dalam

Sehun menghela nafas "sudahlah, aku lelah.. aku mau tidur"

Sehun meninggalkan luhan yang menangis seorang diri di kamar mandi

.

.

.

Luhan menatap punggung sehun yang tidur memunggunginya

Ia menghela nafas lelah, mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian.. sehun sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapannya

Luhan bangkit dari ranjang, entah kenapa ia sedang ingin tidur dengan putra kesayangannya

Luhan berjalan seorang diri menuju lantai 2 dimana kamar taeyeong berada, ia melewati kamar kosong yang menurut minseok tidak boleh dibuka

Saat melewati kamar itu pintunya sudah dalam kondisi terbuka, luhan berinisiatif menutup pintu kamar itu. setelah ditutup, luhan kembali berjalan menuju lantai 2

CKLEK

DEG

tepat ketika luhan berbalik, pintu itu kembali terbuka dan sebuah tangan panjang berwarna hitam arang membekap mulut luhan dari belakang

"Hmmppffth.. "

SYUTTT

BRAAAKK

tubuh luhan langsung ditarik kedalam dan pintu kamar otomatis menutup

BRAAAK.. BRAAAKK.. BRAAK

"HMMPPPHTFPH"

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia berbalik dan tidak mendapati luhan disebelahnya. ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih

GLUK GLUK GLUK

Sehun minum sampai habis..

"Sehun.. "

Sehun berbalik "luhan.. "

Luhan tersenyum manis ia berjalan dan memeluk tengkuk sehun dan mencium bibirnya dalam

"Sehun maafkan aku.. aku tahu aku memang berlebihan.. maafkan aku.. jangan marah lagi padaku"

"Aku tidak marah lu, aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau terus-terusan bersikap aneh.. "

Luhan tersenyum cantik "iya tetap saja maafkan aku.. aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi"

Luhan menelusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang sehun

"Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membentakmu.. aku mencintaimu oh luhan"

"Aku juga mencintaimu oh sehun"

Luhan kembali meraup bibil tebal didepannya, ia hisap dan ia gigit benda kenyal itu penuh nafsu

"aku merindukanmu sehun.. "

Luhan dengan nakal membuka kancing teratas piyama sehun

Sehun tersenyum, ia tahan pergerakan tangan luhan di dadanya

"akupun.. kita lakukan dikamar"

Luhan tersenyum lagi "aku milikmu sayang.. "

Sehun menggendong tubuh luhan ala bridal style dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka..

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Fast up ya, gimana? Next or delete?


	4. Chapter 4

BRAAAAKK.. BRAAKKKK.. BRAAAAKK

"Buka! Buka pintunya... sehun!"

Luhan berusaha membuka pintu yang tiba-tiba terkunci itu, ia tidak berhenti menggedor pintunya dari dalam

BRAAAK

"Bagaimana ini?"

Luhan melirik ruangan sekitar, gelap sekali. sama sekali tidak ada penerangan diruangan ini

BRAAAKK.. BRAAKK.. BRAAKK

"Buka..! Buka pintunya..! Sehun tolong aku.. "

Luhan kehabisan akal, dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari kamar ini

Ia pejamkan matanya perlahan dan ia senderkan tubuhnya di pintu

CKLEK

BUGH

luhan terjatuh ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, ia mengernyit bingung. tadi pintu ini sama sekali tidak bisa terbuka, lalu saat ia sandarkan tubuhnya kepintu kenapa tiba-tiba?

Luhan menggeleng cepat, bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal itu

Ia berdiri dan buru-buru pergi menuju kamarnya dan sehun, perasaannya tidak enak. ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres,

CKLEK

"Sehun.. "

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju suaminya yang terbaring tertelungkup diranjang mereka

"Sehun.. "

Ia memutar tubuh sehun hingga terlentang dan terkejut melihat kancing piyama sehun sudah terlepas semuanya..

''Ouh lu, apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan semakin terkejut melihat banyaknya tanda kissmark dileher dan dada sehun, bibir suaminya itu juga terlihat bengkak seperti habis berciuman panas

"Tadi kita hampir bercinta, tapi.. tiba-tiba saja aku merasa semuanya gelap dan aku tidak tau apa lagi yang terjadi selanjutnya.. "

Luhan menatap suaminya itu intens, sehun terlihat sangat linglung. dan bagaimana mungkin mereka bercinta? jelas-jelas luhan terkurung dikamar kosong tadi

"Sehun.. "

Sehun menatap luhan yang menangkup wajahnya..

"Kita bercinta sekarang.. "

Sehun terkekeh "bukankah kita memang hendak bercinta?"

Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang tengah hangover

CUP

dengan cepat luhan mencium bibir sehun yang terbaring lemah dibawahnya

Ciumannya turun kedagu, leher dan berakhir di dada. luhan benar-benar tidak rela tubuh suaminya disentuh dan dicicipi iblis mengerikan itu

Ia bersihkan setiap bekas kissmark ditubuh sehun dengan cara ia cium kembali dan ia tambahkan kissmark buatannya sendiri ditubuh sehun

"euuunghhh.. "

Sehun melenguh pelan

"Sehun sadarlah! ini aku luhan"

Dengan cepat luhan melepas piyama yang ia pakai hingga ia telanjang bulat, ia tindih tubuh sehun dan menggesekan alat vitalnya pada milik sehun

"euuunghhh/ahhhh.. "

keduanya melenguh nikmat, luhan melepas celana sehun sampai sebatas lutut dan ia lepas kemeja pajama yang sehun pakai

Ia sentuh dan elus-elus batang kemaluan suaminya sampai menegang sempurna

"aaaaaaaahhh luhan.. "

"Sehun sadarlah.. aku mohon"

Luhan mempersiapkan lubangnya untuk segera dimasuki penis sehun

JLEB

"aaaaaaahh/oooooughh.. "

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya keatas ketika kejantanan sehun tertanam sempurna ditubuhnya, ia bergerak dengan tempo yang pelan dengan posisi uke on top

"aaahhh uuuhhh ahhhh s-sehun.. "

"oughhhhh luhannn.. kauhhh membuatkuhh gilaaaaa..."

Luhan mati-matian menahan desahannya ketika kejantanan sehun menumbuk prostatnya berkali-kali, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menikmati kegiatan intimnya bersama sehun, ia harus bisa mengembalikan kesadaran sehun sepenuhnya

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, atensinya terfokus pada segelas air putih diatas laci..

Buru*buru ia ambil gelas itu dan menyiramkan isinya ke wajah sehun..

BYURRR

Uhukkk.. Uhukkk..

"l-luhan apa yang.. "

"Sehun kau sudah sadar..? "

"Apa yang kau lakukan luhan?"

Sehun sangat kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja luhan sudah berada diatas tubuhnya dalam kondisi telanjang bulat dengan kejantanan miliknya yang sudah tertanam sempurna di lubang luhan

Apa yang terjadi? Seingatnya ia tadi berada di dapur untuk minum.. lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada dikamar?

"Sehun kau sudah sadar..? "

Luhan yang senang sehun sudah kembali sadar langsung refleks memeluk sehun, gerakan tiba-tiba itu sukses membuat penis sehun bergesekan langsung dengan dinding rektum luhan

"aaaaaahhh luhan.. "

"a-ada apa sehun..? "

Astaga! Sehun bisa gila jika begini..

"a-apa yang terjadi.. kenapa.. ouhh.. k-kau ada diatas tubuhku?"

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik

"begini.. tae-taeyeong minta dibuatkan adik baru.. "

"Mwo?.."

"i-iya begitu.. tae-taeyeong ingin punya adik, a-aku hanya ingin mengabulkan permintaannya saja"

Sehun terdiam, benarkah taeyeong ingin punya adik?

Sehun terkejut begitu luhan tiba-tiba menangkup wajahnya

Tanpa bicara lagi luhan langsung meraup dan mencium bibir sehun rakus

.

.

.

"aaaahhh.. sehunnn.. aaahhh.. ohhh.. mmmphh"

Kedua insan sejoli itu saling menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam kenikmatan, tubuh telanjang keduanya sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh yang membanjiri

PLOK PLOK PLOK

sehun terus menghujam lubang kenikmatan istrinya dengan brutal, luhan yang berada dibawahnya hanya mampu terlentang pasrah dan mendesah erotis

"GRRRRRHH.. "

DEG

"Hmmmpphh.. "

"w-wae..?"

Sehun bertanya bingung sambil masih terus menggenjot..

"k-kenapa lu? k-kau terlihat ketakutan.. " ucapnya susah payah

Luhan memeluk kepala sehun dalam dan menenggelamkannya di leher

"a-aniyo sehunn.. nnnghhhh.. l-lebih dalam lagi ahhhh... "

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

sehun terus menumbuk prostat luhan dalam dan brutal

"Ngggghhh.. kauhhh membuatkuhhh gilaaaa luhannn... s*alan! kenapahh ketattthhh sekalihhh ahhhhh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK

luhan masih memeluk tubuh suaminya erat, pandangannya terus terfokus pada atap rumah..

"GRRRRRHHHHH.. "

DEG

Makhluk itu.. Makhluk itu disana.. ia menempel dilangit-langit kamar.. dengan gaun hitam gelap dan rambut yang sangat panjang.. wajahnya selalu berhasil membuat luhan ketakutan terlebih lagi mulutnya yang robek sampai sebatas dada..

"GRRRRRRRHHH.. "

Luhan menutup matanya rapat sambil terus mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh sehun

dalam hati ia terus memanjatkan do'a pada sang maha kuasa agar makhluk itu segera lenyap..

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"sebentarhh lagii akuuuhh sampaii.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"s-sehun ahhh.. "

PLOK PLOK PLOK

sehun mempercepat dan memperdalam gerakannya saat dirasa penisnya mulai membesar dan berkedut-kedut..

"aaahhh luhannn.. a-akuhhh t-tidakkhh kuathh lagiii.. "

"b-bersamahh sehunnn... "

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"AAAAHHH/OUGHHHHH.. "

CROT.. CROT.. CROT

Tubuh sehun langsung ambruk begitu ia menembakan seluruh cairannya kedalam tubuh luhan..

"haaaah.. haah.. haaah"

Keduanya terengah kelelahan..

Sehun menciumi seluruh wajah istrinya dan meraup bibir luhan dengan lembut

"Aku sangat mencintaimu luhan.. sangat mencintaimu.. "

sehun menangkupkan tangan luhan kewajahnya

Luhan tersenyum dalam kelelahannya "aku juga sehun.. aku juga mencintaimu"

Sehun tersenyum bahagia.. Ia cium kembali bibir kenyal istrinya penuh cinta dan sayang

.

.

.

Pukul 3 pagi, luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. ia lepaskan tangan sehun yang memeluk tubuhnya posesif dari belakang

Tubuh telanjangnya hanya ia bungkus dengan kemeja tipis putih milik sehun

Dengan tertatih-tatih ia berjalan menuju ruang depan dan memandang lukisan wanita cantik berambut panjang itu

Luhan pandangi lukisan itu dalam diam "apa kau berpikir aku akan diam saja..?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang

"Dengar.. jika sekali lagi kau berani menggoda suamiku.. "

Luhan menjeda kalimatnya

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam.. kau akan langsung berhadapan denganku.. "

JDERRRRRR

Petir tiba-tiba saja menyambar dengan keras, namun luhan seolah tak gentar dan terus menatap tajam lukisan wanita itu

"AKAN KU KIRIM KAU KE NERAKA JIKA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH SUAMIKU LAGI!"

JDERRRRR

JDARRRRR

JDORRRRR

BRUSSSSSSSHHH

Hujan deras disertai angin dan petir langsung terjadi ketika luhan meluapkan segala emosinya..

Nafasnya naik turun dan memburu

"kau dengar itu?.. jangan ganggu suamiku lagi! dasar jalang.!"

Hati luhan seolah terbakar setelah melihat tanda kissmark ditubuh suaminya tadi.. ia tidak akan pernah tinggal diam jika suaminya sehun mulai diganggu juga..

sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah bisa terima..

.

.

.

Kediaman kim jongdae pagi ini sudah ramai dipenuhi warga sekitar untuk melayat minseok yang dinyatakan tewas tadi malam..

beberapa anggota kepolisian juga sudah terlihat untuk meninjau kasus kematian minseok yang dianggap tidak wajar..

"Kami turut berduka cita atas kematian minseok, jongdae ssi.. "

Jongdae hanya mengangguk samar sebagai balasan atas ucapan sehun

Begitu mendapat kabar mengenai kematian minseok.. sehun dan luhan langsung bergegas datang untuk melayat..

Luhan terdiam di tempat ia berdiri, ia pandangi sekitar rumah minseok dengan penuh selidik.. ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika minseok akan tewas dengan cara yang sangat tragis seperti inj

"Jongdae ssi.. Boleh aku ke kamar mandi sebentar?"

.

.

Jongdae masih termenung di teras rumah, ia masih sangat shock atas kematian istrinya yang sangat mendadak.. saat pulang shubuh tadi ia langsung disambut potongan kepala minseok yang tergeletak di depan pintu rumah dengan bersimbah darah, belum lagi tubuh minseok yang tergantung terbalik membuat jongdae langsung ambruk ke lantai..

Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia sangat mengerti perasaan jongdae sekarang. ia pasti sangat terpukul atas kejadian mengerikan ini..

.

.

.

CKLEK

luhan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi..

SRRRRHHHH

ia sempatkan diri untuk mencuci tangan di wastafel..

DEG

setelah selesai luhan dibuat terkejut dengan bayangan boneka anabelle yang terlihat melalui kaca wastafel.. boneka itu duduk di atas meja dapur..

'bagaimana bisa..?' ia bergumam dalam hati

BRAAAKKK BRAAAKK BRAAAK

luhan terlonjak kaget ketika pintu kamar mandi di gedor berulang kali dari dalam

Siapa itu? seingat luhan tidak ada siapapun di kamar mandi selain dirinya tadi..

Dengan perasaan ragu luhan berjalan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya kembali..

CKLEK

hening..

Tidak ada siapapun..

lalu..?

BUGH

BRAAAKK

Tubuh luhan terdorong dengan sendirinya ke dalam kamar mandi dan pintu secara otomatis tertutup

BRAAAKK BRAAAK BRAAAKK

"BUKA.. BUKA PINTUNYA! SESEORANG TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA"

"SEHUN.. TOLONG AKU!"

'Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam'

DEG

Luhan langsung mematung.. suara apa lagi itu? kenapa terdengar seperti orang yang tengah mengunyah sesuatu?

'Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam'

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

GLUK

luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah.. dengan gerakan slow motion ia berbalik dan..

'Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam'

Dia disana, iblis wanita itu disana.. dia duduk diatas closet sambil memakan potongan kepala minseok..

'Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam'

Dengan mulut robek seperti itu saja ia masih bisa makan dengan rakus..

Pandangan tajamnya langsung teralih pada luhan di detik itu juga..

DEG

Luhan terdiam ditempatnya berdiri..

"GRRRRRHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHH"

.

.

.

Sehun, jongdae dan beberapa anggota kepolisian serta tetangga sekitar langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi begitu mendengar teriakan luhan..

CKLEK

"Luhan ada apa-"

Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya erat,

"Sehun, makhluk itu ada disini.. dia ada disini.. dia pelakunya.. dia yang telah melenyapkan minseok"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tahu boneka anabelle yang selalu dimainkan taeyeong? dia ada disini, diatas meja dapur"

Luhan berjalan cepat menuju meja dapur..

DEG

"t-tadi b-boneka itu ada disini sehun, aku tidak bohong"

Dua anggota polisi dan jongdae saling tatap dalam kebingungan

"s-sehun aku tidak bohong, boneka itu tadi ada disini! hantu bermulut robek itu juga ada dikamar mandi, aku melihatnya sendiri sehun, dia bahkan mengunyah kepala minseok"

Semua orang diruangan itu sontak terkejut mendengar penuturan luhan

"Luhan cukup hentikan, apa yang kau bicarakan!"

"s-sehun aku tidak bohong, makhluk itu yang sudah membunuh minseok"

"OH LUHAN!"

Luhan langsung terdiam begitu sehun membentaknya

Luhan melihat sekelilingnya, semua orang terlihat memandang aneh pada dirinya

jongdae terlihat menunduk sedih

"Jasad minseok akan segera dimakamkanlll, kau jangan bicara omong kosong luhan"

"t-tapi sehun aku-"

"CUKUP! jangan bicara sepatah kata lagi, ayo kita pulang!"

Sehun mencengkeram tangan istrinya erat dan langsung menyeretnya pulang

.

.

Luhan menunduk sedih, wajah sehun yang duduk disampingnya sambil menyetir mobil itu terlihat mengeras pertanda ia tengah menahan emosi

"Sehun kenapa kau tidak percaya pada ucapanku? aku tidak berbohong sehun"

"Lalu kau ingin aku percaya pada hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu?"

Luhan mendongak

"Kau harus percaya pada ucapanku, ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah itu sehun. sejak pertama kali aku terus diteror oleh hantu wanita dirumah itu.. dan minseok, aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa tapi aku yakin ia dibunuh oleh hantu mengerikan itu"

"Sedari awal kau terus merasa seperti itu tapi kau sendiri tidak pernah bisa membuktikan ucapanmu itu padaku"

"Tapi aku melihatnya sehun, tadi aku dikurung dikamar mandi dan makhluk itu ada disana.. boneka anabelle yang sering dimainkan taeyeong juga ada disana sehun"

"Pintu kamar mandinya bahkan tidak terkunci luhan, dan tidak ada boneka anabelle disana"

"Sehun-"

SREEETTTT

Sehun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, ia buka seatbeltnya dan memandang luhan tajam

"Apa kau tidak berpikir dulu sebelum bicara? kau pikir bagaimana perasaan jongdae setelah mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu? istrinya baru saja meninggal dan kau malah bicara yang tidak-tidak, apa kau pikir dia tidak akan terluka?"

"Dan untuk rumah itu.. kau sendiri yang terus-terusan merengek padaku untuk pindah kerumah itu, dan sekarang setelah aku mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli rumah itu kau malah bertingkah seperti ini, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan oh luhan?"

"Sehun aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku, ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah itu"

BRAAAKK

Sehun memukul stir kemudinya kencang hingga luhan terlonjak kaget

"Besok kita psikiater"

"Mwo?"

"Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan otakmu" ucapnya sambil memasang seatbeltnya kembali

Luhan menutup mulut dengan tangannya, matanya bahkan sampai berkaca-kaca

"Hiks.. "

.

.

"Eomma taeyeong pulang.. "

Taeyeong pulang kerumah lebih pagi dari sebelumnya, sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal karena rapat dadakan

"Eomma.. "

BRAKKK BRAAAKK BRAAAKK

"Ish eomma kemana sih? kenapa pintunya dikunci"

Sudah 15 menit ia menggedor pintu rumah tapi tidak ada yang membuka

Taeyeong memutuskan untuk duduk bersender pada pintu

CKLEK

pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka begitu taeyeong bersender,

"Aneh.. " gumamnya pelan

Anak berusia 7 thn itu langsung masuk kerumah setelahnya

Ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum

GLUK

GLUK

GLUK

setelah selesai ia berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2

Saat melewati ruang tengah, anak itu sama sekali tidak menyadari jika lukisan besar yang terpasang di dinding terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

Taeyeong menoleh cepat, suara siapa itu?

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

Dengan perlahan kaki-kaki kecilnya berjalan untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

Kakinya berhenti tepat beberapa meter dibelakang kursi goyang tua..

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

Taeyeong melihat ada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang duduk diatas kursi itu

KRIEEETTT

KRIEEETT

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

Ia menggoyangkan kursi itu sambil terus bersenandung lirih..

"Nuguseyo..?"

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

"Permisi.. Ahjumma siapa?"

Kursi itu berhenti bergoyang dan ia pun berhenti bersenandung..

Hening..

Taeyeong mengernyit bingung dengan wanita itu. sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Nugu-"

"GRRRRRRRHHHH"

DEG

taeyeong terlonjak kaget ketika wanita itu berbalik, wajahnya hancur dan mulutnya robek sampai ke dada

"GRRRRRRRRRHHH"

"AAAAAAHHHH"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun dan luhan langsung berlari cepat setelah mereka mendengar teriakan menggema dari dalam rumah

BRAAAKKK

"TAEYEONG"

Luhan berlari begitu melihat putra satu-satunya tergeletak pingsan di lantai ruang tengah tepat di belakang kursi goyang tua

"Taeyeong apa yang terjadi? Bangun taeyeong ah, ini eomma.. "

Luhan menepuk pelan pipi putranya dengan perasaan panik luar biasa hingga ia sendiri tidak sadar airmatanya terus mengalir

Sehun dengan cepat menggendong tubuh putranya ala bridal

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dok?"

"Putra anda baik-baik saja, ia hanya terkena demam biasa.. "

"Demam? tapi anakku baik-baik saja saat ia sekolah tadi, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa demam?"

"Hal itu bisa saja terjadi jika anak anda terlalu kelelahan, itu yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan kesadaran"

Sehun melirik luhan yang masih setia duduk disamping tempat tidur taeyeong

"Lalu apakah putraku harus dirawat disini?"

"Tidak perlu, ia bisa dirawat dirumah. nanti biar saya buatkan resep obatnya, dan tolong perhatikan asupan makanan nya, yang terpenting ia cukup istirahat"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya ucapkan terimakasih dokter"

"Baik saya permisi"

Sehun mengantar dokter itu sampai ke depan ruangan

"Sehun"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini pasti perbuatan makhluk itu lagi.. "

Sehun terdiam

"Taeyeong sakit pasti karena makhluk itu, kau tau kan taeyeong baik-baik saja? saat pagi tadi bahkan dia masih segar bugar, kau harus percaya padaku sehun"

Sehun menghela nafas..

"Kau jaga taeyeong sebentar.. Aku akan urus administrasinya dulu"

.

.

.

"Jadi namamu wendy?"

"Iya tuan, saya wendy.. "

Keesokan harinya luhan langsung menyewa seorang perawat yang khusus di datangkan ke rumah untuk membantunya merawat taeyeong. keadaan putranya itu terus naik turun, saat dibawa kerumah sakit kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, namun saat dibawa kerumah kondisi taeyeong kembali drop, hal itu tentu saja membuat sehun kalut. ia buru-buru meminta luhan untuk mencarikan perawat terbaik yang bisa dibawa kerumah

"Hari ini kau mulai bekerja.. aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi putraku keadaan kesehatannya masih belum stabil. aku tidak tahu soal medis dan obat-obatan, sebagai seorang suster kau pasti jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada aku"

Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum "tentu tuan, saya mengerti, saya akan merawat tuan taeyeong sebaik yang saya bisa"

Luhan mengangguk "kau bisa menuju kamar taeyeong dilantai 2, jika perlu apa-apa kau bisa langsung bertanya padaku"

"Baik tuan, saya permisi"

Setelah itu luhan berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah dan menatap lukisan wanita itu dalam diam

Sebenarnya siapa wanita ini? luhan terus bertanya dalam hatinya.. kenapa ia terus menganggu keluarganya? apakah dia marah karena luhan menempati rumah ini?

Tidak..

Luhan tidak bisa tinggal diam.. makhluk itu sudah semakin keterlaluan, setelah sehun suaminya sekarang taeyeong putranya

Ia harus segera bertindak untuk menghentikan terror makhluk itu..

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Sehun suaminya bahkan sama sekali tidak mempercayai ceritanya..

Ia harus bertindak sendiri, apapun akan ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan keluarganya

Jongdae?

Benar.. Jongdae pasti tau sesuatu tentang rumah ini..

Ya, benar. luhan bergegas berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap pergi menuju rumah jongdae...

TING TONG TING TONG

Luhan menoleh, siapa lagi yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

CKLEK

"Annyeonghaseo tuan luhan, saya luna dari klinik psikiatri gwabongju"

Luhan terdiam ditempatnya berdiri..

.

.

Sehun masih fokus dengan layar monitor laptop di depannya, tangannya dengan lincah mengetik database dari dokumen kerjanya

Drrrt.. Drrrt.. Drrrt

KLIK

"Yoboseyo luhan, ada apa? aku sedang sibuk. kau bisa meneleponku lagi-"

'Hiks.. '

"Yoboseyo? Luhan? Kau menangis?"

'Kenapa kau melakukan ini sehun?'

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

'Kenapa kau membawa psikiater kerumah? apa kau pikir aku sudah gila?'

"Bukan begitu maksudku lu, aku hanya-"

'Baik aku mengerti, maaf sudah menganggu waktumu'

PIIP

Panggilan diputus secara sepihak

Sehun menghela nafas, ia lepas kacamata bacanya dan ia senderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan

.

.

Luhan menghapus airmatanya pelan, ia langsung mengusir psikiater bernama luna tadi.. hatinya sakit sekali tau sehun sampai tega melakukan ini..

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, ia harus melakukan semuanya sendiri sekarang..

"Wendy ssi"

Wendy yang sedang membuat bubur untuk taeyeong langsung menoleh

"Iya tuan?"

"Tolong kau jaga taeyeong sebentar, aku ada urusan yang harus aku urus. aku bisa percaya padamu kan?"

Wendy mengangguk "iya tuan, anda bisa percaya pada saya"

"Baik kalau begitu aku pergi"

.

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"jongdae ssi.. jongdae ssi"

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"jongdae ssi ini aku luhan.. tolong buka pintunya.. "

CKLEK

"Ada perlu apa lagi kau kesini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan mu jongdae ssi.. mengenai rumah itu-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, sebaiknya kau pergi"

BRAKKK

jongdae hendak menutup pintunya kembali namun luhan dengan sigap menahannya

"Aku mohon jongdae ssi, keluargaku dalam bahaya sekarang"

"Aku tidak peduli, itu bukan urusanku!"

"jongdae ssi aku mohon, aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi. suamiku bahkan sudah tidak mempercayaiku"

"pergi!"

"jongdae ssi aku mohon, demi keluargaku, demi minseok istrimu!"

DEG

jongdae langsung mematung ditempatnya ketika luhan menyebut nama minseok

"Minseok meninggal karena makhluk itu kan?"

Jongdae meremas handle pintu dengan kuat

"Aku mohon jongdae ssi.. "

Jongdae menatap luhan yang terlihat putus asa dihadapannya

Ia menghela nafas "baiklah, ayo masuk"

.

.

"Rasanya pas.. "

wendy mencicipi bubur labu buatannya dan tersenyum puas setelah rasanya dirasa sudah pas

Ia kemudian menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas dan menyiapkan obat-obatan untuk taeyeong

"Paracetamol, amoxilin.. "

PLAK

Wendy menoleh ketika ia merasa ada yang menyentuhnya dari belakang

WUSSSHH

Merinding.. Wendy merasa sekujur tubuhnya merinding, sontak ia mengelus tengkuknya pelan

BRUSSSSSSHHH

"OMO.. "

wendy tersentak kaget ketika air wastafel keluar tiba-tiba, dengan cepat ia putar kembali kran wastafel nya

"Aneh sekali.. "

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, ia kemudian kembali menyiapkan obat untuk taeyeong

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

Wendy kembali terdiam, ada orang yang bersenandung?

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

Lirih sekali.. wendy jadi semakin penasaran, suara siapa itu?

Ia putuskan untuk berjalan mencari sumber suara itu

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

Langkahnya terhenti tepat beberapa meter dibelakang kursi goyang tua yang terletak diruang tengah

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

Wendy mengernyit bingung melihat adanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang bahkan rambutnya menyentuh lantai duduk diatas kursi itu sambil bersenandung lirih

KRIETT

KRIEETT

KRIEET

kursi itu bergoyang reyot, wendy tidak habis pikir kenapa luhan masih menyimpan kursi goyang yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia itu

"Maaf nyonya.. anda siapa?"

Kursi itu tampak berhenti bergoyang, keheningan langsung menyelimuti mereka

"Nyo-"

BRAAKK BRAAKK BRAAKK

wendy langsung menoleh kearah kamar kosong yang terkunci, kamar itu terus di dobrak dari dalam

BRAAKK BRAAKK BRAAKK

Wendy bingung, ia melirik pada wanita itu sekilas dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah kamar

CKLEK

hening..

Kosong..

Tidak ada siapapun saat wendy membuka pintu kamarnya,

DEG

wendy terbelalak kaget begitu melihat kursi tua itu ada di dalam kamar

"kursi goyang itu.. kenapa bisa ada disini.. "

Ia menoleh kearah ruang tamu dan benar saja kursi goyang itu sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok wanita misterius tadi

"Maldo andwae"

Wendy menutup mulutnya shock..

SYUUUTTT

BRUUUKK

"AHHHHH"

kursi goyang itu melesat maju menabrak tubuh wendy, hingga gadis itu terduduk dikursinya

SREEETTT

kursi itu tepat berhenti di depan lukisan yang terpajang di tengah ruangan

Dengan gerakan slow motion wendy melirik lukisan itu

Sosok wanita cantik berambut panjang tergambar sangat indah di dalam lukisan itu

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

GLUK

tapi entah kenapa wendy merasa ada aura negatif yang terpancar dari dalam lukisan itu

BRAAKK BRAAKK BRAAKK

Lukisan itu bergetar hebat

KRAAKK KRAAKK KRAAKK

perlahan tapi pasti lukisan itu pecah dan menyembulkan sesosok makhluk hitam berambut sangat panjang dengan kuku dan taring yang juga tak kalah panjang

"GRRRRHHH"

AHHHHHH

Wendy berteriak takut ketika makhluk itu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang rusak parah dengan mulutnya yang robek sampai menyentuh dada

"TOLONG!"

Wendy berteriak histeris, ia berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduk tapi tubuhnya seolah merekat dan tak bisa digerakan

"Hiks.. "

Ia mulai menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan rasa takut

Makhluk itu mencengkeram dagu wendy erat hingga mereka saling bertatapan

"GRRRRHHH"

"AHHHHH-ALKMHPHKLKHMHH"

Makhluk itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasukannya kedalam mulut wendy

"ALKMHPHKLKHMHH"

Bola mata wendy sampai memutih sempurna karena saking panjangnya lidah yang masuk kedalam mulutnya

Genggaman tangannya melemas secara pasti hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran seutuhnya

.

.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang rumah itu kan?"

Mereka berdua duduk di meja bundar ditengah ruangan.. jongdae menyuguhkan secangkir teh hangat untuk luhan

Pria berwajah kotak itu menghela nafas

"Dulunya rumah itu milik seorang saudagar kaya asal inggris yang pindah ke korea, ia menikah dengan seorang wanita keturunan korea-china dan menetap disini"

Luhan terdiam fokus mendengarkan

"Mereka hidup bahagia bersama, sampai suatu waktu, sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi.. rumah mereka kerampokan dan mereka berdua ditemukan tewas dengan kondisi telanjang bulat keesokan harinya"

"Karena kematian mereka yang tidak wajar, arwah mereka terus bergentayangan untuk menuntut pembalasan pada orang-orang yang telah melenyapkan mereka"

"Para perampok yang merampok rumah mereka waktu itu ditemukan tewas satu persatu selang beberapa minggu setelahnya, semua orang menyakini kematian mereka ada kaitannya dengan arwah tuan stephen dan nyonya shi xun"

"Jika para perampoknya sudah mati lantas kenapa mereka masih terus bergentayangan?"

Jongdae menggelang "aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti rumah itu memang sudah terkenal angker sejak dulu.. mungkin mereka merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan kalian disana"

Luhan menggeleng "tidak bisa jongdae ya, sehun sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk rumah itu. aku juga sangat menyukai rumah itu, kami tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah itu begitu saja"

Jongdae terdiam "tuan sehun.. Dia sangat mirip dengan tuan stephen, bukan hanya mirip, tapi benar-benar sama"

"Mwo?"

Apa jangan-jangan sosok pria yang waktu itu ia lihat di kursi goyang itu stephen?

"Lalu apakah lukisan wanita yang terpajang diruang tengah itu shi xun?"

Jongdae mengangguk "iya itu nyonya shi xun"

.

.

Taeyeong terbangun dari tidurnya, ia meraba-raba meja nakas untuk mencari minum

Ia berdecak lirih ketika tidak menemukan air minum sama sekali

Secara perlahan ia bangkit dari kasur dan beranjak pergi menuju dapur

Taeyeong mematung sebentar begitu melewati kursi goyang yang tersimpan rapi ditempatnya

Buru-buru ia beranjak pergi karena takut akan kemunculan sosok mengerikan yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh sakit

Setibanya di dapur ia melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang berpakaian seperti seorang suster tengah membelakanginya

TAK

TAK

TAK

suara seperti seseorang yang terdengar memotong sesuatu terdengar dari arah wanita itu

"Nuguseyo.. " tanya taeyeong dengan suara parau nya

TAK

perempuan itu berhenti memotong, dan dengan perlahan ia berbalik

DEG

alangkah terkejutnya taeyeong begitu melihat wanita itu bukan memotong sayur ataupun daging, melainkan jari-jari tangannya sendiri tepatnya tangan yang sebelah kiri

"GRRRRRRHHHHH"

Taeyeong tersentak kebelakang begitu wanita itu menunjukan wajahnya

wajahnya rusak penuh sayatan pisau dan matanya tidak menampakan pupil hitam seperti kebanyakan orang

Tangan sebelah kanannya menggengam pisau dengan erat

Sepertinya wanita itu juga menyayat dan merusak wajahnya sendiri

"GRRRRHHHH"

SYUUUT

Dengan cepat wanita itu menebas kepala taeyeong tapi dengan cepat pula bocah berusia 7 tahun itu menghindar

Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi taeyeong langsung berbalik dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa

"GRRRRHHHH"

.

.

DRRRTTT.. DRRRRTT

Meja tempat mereka berdiskusi tiba-tiba saja bergetar tanpa alasan

"w-wae.. "

DRRRTT.. DRRRTT

KRIETT.. KRIETT

"LUHAN SSI AWAS!"

BRUKKK

lampu besar diatas mereka bergoyang hebat dan tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan hendak menimpa luhan, tapi untungnya jongdae bersikap cepat dan mendorong tubuh luhan hingga lampu raksasa itu jatuh menimpan meja

"Kau tidak apa-apa luhan ssi.. ?"

"a-aku tidak apa-apa jongdae ssi"

WUSSSHHH

BRAAAKK

PRAANGG

BUGHHH

tubuh jongdae langsung terpental jauh dan menghantam pecahan kaca dapur hingga tubuhnya berdarah-darah

Melihat itu luhan langsung bangkit dan hendak menolong jongdae

"Uhukk.. Uhukkk"

"JONGDAE-AHHHHH"

BRUKKKK

tubuh luhan juga langsung terpental secara tiba-tiba hingga menabrak pintu

"l-luhan ssi-adfghffstdvdd"

SREETTT

BRAKKK

BRUKKK

BYURRRRRR

Tubuh jongdae dicekik dan ditarik ke kamar mandi dan kepalanya ditenggelamkan ke bak mandi secara berulang-ulang

BYURRRRRR

"hahhhh.. t-tolong.. "

BYURRRRRR

"Hahhhhh.. hahhhh.. t-tolong.. a-aku'

BYURRRR

Jongdae berusaha melepaskan cengkraman makhluk tak kasat mata itu, tapi tenaganya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan makhluk astral itu

BYURRRRR

Tubuh jongdae secara perlahan melemah dan rontaannya pun mulai tak terasa, jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena kehabisan nafas

BUGH

Tubuhnya langsung tergeletak begitu saja dikamar mandi..

Diluar ruangan.. tepatnya di depan pintu rumah, luhan masih berusaha agar tidak pingsan, samar-samar ia melihat sosok minseok berdiri tidak jauh dari kamar mandi sambil menenteng kepalanya sendiri yang sudah terputus ditangan kanannya

"Minseok ssi.. " gumamnya pelan sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya

.

.

Taeyeong bersembunyi di kolong meja makan, ia bekap mulutnya sendiri karena tidak ingin sampai ketahuan

"GRRRRHHHH"

taeyeong semakin bergetar ketakutan mendengar suara itu, ia semakin merapatkan diri dikolong meja

"GRRRRHHHH"

wanita itu masih terus berkeliling ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan taeyeong

DEG

DEG

DEG

jantung taeyeong berdetak sangat cepat ketika wanita itu berhenti tepat di depan meja makan

"GRRRRHHHH"

anak itu memejamkan matanya erat dan terus memanjatkan do'a pada sang maha kuasa di dalam hatinya

Untungnya wanita itu berbalik dan perlahan pergi

taeyeong membuka matanya pelan, setelah ia merasa kondisinya mulai aman secara perlahan ia keluar dan hendak pergi

SYUTTT

JLEB

AHHHHHHHH

Taeyeong berteriak kesakitan ketika wanita itu berhasil menancapkan pisaunya ditelapak tangan kiri taeyeong

"GRRRRHHHH"

Rupanya wanita itu tidak benar-benar pergi, ia hanya pura-pura pergi agar taeyeong keluar dari persembunyiannya

SYUTTT

wanita itu kembali menancapkan pisaunya untuk menyerang taeyeong tapi untungnya taeyeong bisa menghindar dan pisau itu menancap pada lantai

Melihat itu taeyeong dengan cepat menonjok mata si wanita dengan tangan kanannya

BUGH

AHHHHHHH

taeyeong langsung bangkit dan berlari sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terluka parah

"GRRRRRHHH"

Wanita itu tidak tinggal diam, ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat mengejar taeyeong

taeyeong berlari menaiki tangga, saat hendak menyentuh anak tangga teratas, kakinya langsung ditarik hingga ia jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur anak tangga hingga berdarah

"AHHHH"

Ia meringis pelan

JLEB

"AHHHHH SAKIT"

"GRRRRHHHH"

wanita itu kembali menancapkan pisaunya pada kaki kiri taeyeong

JLEB

JLEB

bukan hanya sekali, tapi tiga kali hingga kaki anak kecil itu banjir darah dan terluka parah

"GRRRRHHHH"

taeyeong tidak tinggal diam, ia tetap dengan gigih berusaha melepaskan diri dari wanita itu

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha meraih vas bunga diujung tangga dan melemparkannya ke kepala wanita itu

PRAAANGG

"GRRRRHHHH"

wanita itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, tak ingin membuang kesempatan, taeyeong langsung bangkit dan berusaha kabur sambil terseok-seok

"GRRRRHHHH"

Sambil menangis ketakutan taeyeong berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba terkunci

"hiks.. buka pintunya"

"GRRRRHHHH"

taeyeong menoleh cepat, wanita itu sudah sampai diatas dan hendak menghampirinya

CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK

BRAAAKKK

SYUTTTTT JLEB

tepat saat wanita itu hendak menancapkan pisaunya kembali, taeyeong berhasil masuk ke kamar hingga pisau itu menancap di pintu kamarnya

"GRRRRHHHH"

BRAKKK BRAAKKK BRAKKK

sekuat tenaga taeyeong berusaha mengunci pintunya dari dalam

Ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam lemari dan bersembunyi disana

Ia menangis lirih sambil menahan rasa sakit luar biasa di kaki, tangan dan kepalanya

"hiks.. s-sakit.. sakit sekali.. appa.. eomma.. taeyeong takut hiks"

'Hm.. Hm.. Hm.. Hm'

DEG

taeyeong mematung ditempatnya, senandung itu lagi..

dengan gerakan slow motion ia menoleh kearah kiri dan terkejut melihat boneka anabelle ada disana

"a-anabelle.. "

KRAAAAKK

GRRRRHHHH

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

boneka berambut kepang dua itu dengan cepat bergerak dan menatap taeyeong tajam, ia juga menggeram mengerikan layaknya wanita tadi

BRAAAKK BRAAAAAKKKK BRAAAAKKK

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Lemari itu terus bergoyang cepat diiringi teriakan histeris taeyeong dari dalam..

Sementara itu diluar, wendy mencabut pisau yang menempel di pintu kamar. ia berbalik dan kemudian menancapkan pisau itu pada dada sebelah kirinya

JLEB

CROOOT

darah segar mengalir deras dari sana. dan setelahnya, wendy langsung terjun ke lantai bawah

PRAAANGG

tubuhnya jatuh menimpa meja kaca dibawahnya dan ia tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan..

.

.

Sehun pulang kerumah sekitar pukul 7 malam setelah meeting dan rapat dengan para koleganya yang cukup membuatnya lelah

CKLEK

ia sangat terkejut melihat rumah berantakan dan banyak bercak darah dimana-mana

"Luhan, taeyeong?"

Ia berjalan cepat menuju ke dalam dan terdiam kaku melihat jasad wendy tergeletak mengerikan dilantai bawah

Perasaannya semakin kalut, dengan terburu-buru ia berlari menuju kamar anaknya dilantai 2

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Taeyeong buka pintunya sayang.. ini appa"

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Oh taeyeong.. "

BRAAAKK

sehun mendobrak pintunya kencang, buru-buru ia mencari keberadaan taeyeong

"Taeyeong.. taeyeong ah"

Ia membuka selimut dan sprei kasur kasar dan tak mendapati taeyeong sama sekali

Ia menoleh dan berjalan cepat menuju lemari

Ia buka lemari itu dan lututnya langsung mendadak lemas setelahnya

"t-taeyeong.. "

airmatanya merembes keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan

"t-taeyeong.. hiks.. apa yang terjadi nak.. "

Ia peluk tubuh anaknya yang sudah terbujur kaku di dalam lemari

Sama sekali tidak ada suara nafas atau jantung yang masih berdetak pada tubuh anak berusia 7 thn itu

Dingin..

Tubuhnya dingin..

Oh taeyeong telah tewas..

"Hiks.. ARRRRGHHHH TAEYEONG AH!"

Malam itu sehun menangis meraung-raung memanggil nama putranya, sama sekali tak ia pedulikan jas dan kemejanya yang basah terkena darah dari tangan, kepala dan juga kaki anak itu..

"ARRRRRRGHHHHHHH"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

See you in the next chap ~


End file.
